Stole A Kiss
by myheartsdrifting
Summary: A Riker Lynch oneshot. For my lovely Dany, you know how much I love you. 3


Stole A Kiss

"Riker, I don't care what you say, I'm not going out looking like this, you hear me?"

"_I'm sure you look perfectly fine, now come on. Just go to the place we spent those nights hiding from Ross and his drums."_

"I know you mean your roof. You do realise it's about a minus thousand degrees outside. We could possibly become human icicles."

"_I'll take care of you, come, I need to show you something."_

"This had better be good. I'm risking my life for you."

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

I could literally _hear_ the smile in his voice. How in the world could Riker always convince me to do the craziest things? _Oh, maybe because you're secretly in love with him but refuse to admit it to him?_ "Oh shush up." Just then, Kollette walked into the room and stared at me. "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Of course not, you think I'm crazy? I was on the phone with Riker."

"But you're not on the phone now…"

"Meh. I'm not crazy. Anyways, I'm going to see Riker."  
>"<em>Now?<em> It's freezing outside!"

"I know…but he promised he'd take care of me."  
>"Somebody's in loveeeeeeee." She said in a sing-song voice.<p>

I glared at her and threw the nearest thing I could at her: my pillow.

"Okay, okay, go. Have fun babe."  
>"Sure thing, I'll be back hopefully soon."<p>

"Don't need to call if you're spending the night over. In his room."

"Why do I even put up with you?"  
>"Because I love you."<p>

I laughed and shook my head. As much as I loved her, she could be the death of me at times. I put on my blue parka and wellington boots and left. The Lynches were our neighbours and the rest of them had gone for a holiday, but Riker and Ross stayed behind to take care of the house. As far as I knew, Ross and Kollette had a thing going on. All I know is that they texted each other on a daily basis. I wasn't going to spoil their fun.

Riker, on the other hand… _You love him, just admit it already._ I hated my subconscious. I reached their place and knocked on the door. Not so surprisingly, Ross answered the door with his phone glued to his hand. He looked up for a moment. "Oh hey Dany, I think Riker was expecting you. He's up in his room." _Or his roof. _It really needed to shut up.

"Thanks Ross, I'll be going up then."

"Hey, would you mind if I went over? Lottie wants to watch a movie."

"Yeah, just don't mess anything up."  
>"I'm only going over for a movie, not a party ya know."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, kiddo."  
>"I'm older than you, you do know that right?"<p>

"But you behave like you're younger than me." He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed. "You always like things your way, don't you?"  
>"Alright, get going already. I want to see Riker."<p>

"Have fun!" He smiled and walked out the door. I walked into their home and closed the door behind me. I wondered what Riker had in store for us. I climbed the stairs to his room and climbed out the window.

"Riker?"

"Dany?"

"Alright crazy, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Always getting straight to the point. Come here, sit with me."

"It's really cold, you know that?"

"I'm warm, we can snuggle."  
>Thank goodness it was dark, I was already blushing. I made my way slowly up the roof to where he was sitting. I slipped and nearly fell, if Riker hadn't caught me in time. "You really should take care of yourself." He chuckled.<p>

"Who's the one who made me come here?"

"Well, me."

We were sitting on the roof, with me in his arms. He was right, he was warm. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks yet again.

"Don't you think the sky looks wonderful at night?" He asked me softly, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere.

"It is." I whispered.

"I can think of one thing more precious than this view though."  
>"Oh really? What?"<p>

"This is extremely cliché," he paused. "But it's you."  
>Once again, blood rushed to my cheeks. I turned to look away from Riker.<p>

"I'm not-" He shushed me.

"I really like you, Dany."

"Well, I like you too but-"

"'But's' are always bad."  
>"Ross and Lottie-"<p>

"Have themselves. Why can't we just go out?"  
>I knew why.<em> Because Riker was a celebrity, I couldn't go out with him, if I screwed anything up, I was dead.<em>

"Dany, you're thinking way too much. Look at me." Despite the fact that my face was probably as red as a tomato, I turned back to look at him.

"Does it really matter that I'm a celebrity? Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I'm afraid, Riker. I don't want to get caught up with the press and all that mess." We were still whispering. On the inside, I was dying. I wanted to be with Riker so bad.

"Dany, I like you. A lot. I promise we can make this work out."

I remained silent. "Please Dany." He pleaded softly. My heart was breaking. What should I do? _Get together with him already you idiot. What would you do if you lose him to some other girl?_

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"We'll make this work."

He looked at me sincerely. "I promise you, we will. I think I love you, Dany, if I ever hurt you, I don't deserve you."

I looked down, but Riker had other plans. He took my chin and lifted it slowly. In a moment, his lips were on mine, kissing me softly.

"I love you, Dany."


End file.
